Each consulting contract will be specific to one or more areas of expertise as outlined in this Statement of Work, and will reflect the NIH time commitment needs for the specific areas of expertise. April 15, 2016 Page 2 of 7 Consultants hired under this requirement will not only make significant contributions to promising drug discovery and development projects that have been selected through a rigorous peer-review process, they will also help shape an innovative, high-profile program that may serve as a model for future NIH drug discovery efforts. Contract consultants will be expected to provide feedback and guidance on programs and projects to the NIH and to BPN LDT members through conference calls and by email. Consultants may serve on an ad hoc basis or as members of LDTs. Consultants will be expected to offer input on project milestones, development strategy, study design, and data interpretation. Specific consulting responsibilities will depend on the expertise of the individual consultant and the needs of individual projects and programs. The BPN currently has projects in the exploratory through preclinical safety stages. Some projects will proceed to the Investigational New Drug (IND) and clinical trial stages. Project continuation will depend on the achievement of project-specific milestones and portfolio management. Since 2011, fifteen projects have entered the BPN, and five projects remain active. New projects are reviewed twice per year and the highest scoring projects may be incorporated into the program.